Young Justice: New Team Chirstmas Special
by Blackknight117
Summary: [One Shot] Christmas is threaten by Klarion and his group of villains. The team are the only hope of saving Christmas. Note:Merry Christmas, readers.


NORTH POLE: DECEMBER 23 10:30 PM

Santa and his elves prepare to deliver toys to the nice people all over the world on Christmas Eve. The Elves continues to make the toys for Santa to deliver. They finally finished the production of toys.

"Is everything in place" Santa said.

"Yes Santa, all the toys are prepped and ready for delivering tomorrow" Elf said.

"Thank you all for you help, I'm sure the children would find these toys promising" Santa said.

Santa then hears an explosion from the cloaking barrier. The Elves proceed to the site and saw Klarion with Teekl along with Mammoth, Icicle Jr, and Psimon. The Elves fought against them only to be beaten so easily. The Elves failed and were on the ground unconscious. Klarion approaches Santa's working for Santa himself.

"You have to get out of here" Santa said.

"I'm not going to leave you here" Elf said.

"You must, get help" Santa said.

"I'll come back with some help to save you, I promise" Elf said.

The elf left the workshop to get help. At the same time, Klarion enters the workshop to see Santa.

"Why are you here, what do you want" Santa said.

"You" Klarion said.

He then holds a crystal ball and uses a spell on Santa. The spell pulled Santa into the crystal ball and imprisoning him.

"Now that it's done, go around and start wrecking the town" Klarion said.

The villains began destroying everything in town while Klarion smiles while watching.

"Soon, Christmas will be no more" Klarion said.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-DECEMBER 24 3:00 PM

On the snowy day, the team gathered in Mount Justice on Christmas Eve to prepare for the party tomorrow. Tim and Chris are setting up the Christmas tree. Cassie and Lorena brought food for Megan to cook. Bart is putting up the lights and Mia is setting up the table. Damian does nothing but watch his teammates cheered up for Christmas.

"I don't get what so special about this day" Damian said.

"It's Christmas, why do you ask" Tim said.

"I don't celebrate Christmas a lot in my life" Damian said.

"Well I haven't too, but I given Christmas a chance" Chris said.

"Just because everyone is celebrating it, doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it" Damian said.

"You're a mean one, Mr Wayne" Bart said.

"Intruder Alert" Computer said.

"There's an intruder outside of Mount Justice" Tim said.

"Let go" Chris said.

The team got outside the Mount to find the intruder, instead they find a person with pointy ears wearing a elf suit.

"You got to be kidding me" Robin said.

"Who are you" Red Robin said.

"There's no time, I need your help now" Elf said.

Kid Flash approached the elf.

"Got to say, you sure got a sweet elf costume. Your ears sure looks real enough" Kid Flash said as he pulled the elf's ears.

"Ah Bart, I think they are real" Miss Martian said.

"Guy, I need your help seriously" Elf said.

The team went inside Mount Justice with the Elf to talk.

"So you're an elf from the North Pole. What brings you here" Red Robin said.

"I was sent by Santa Claus to ask for your assistance" Elf said.

"Wait, you're saying that Santa Claus is real. I don't believe this" Robin said.

"He won't be real for long if we don't save him" Elf said.

"Save him from what" Miss Martian said.

"Some wizard boy with a cat and a group of bad guys" Elf said.

"Wizard boy, that must be" Red Robin said.

"Klarion" Miss Martian said.

"What would he want with Santa" Kid Flash said.

"I don't know, all I know is that if we don't save Santa, Christmas is doomed" Elf said.

"All the children in the world won't get their presents without Santa delivering them" Miss Martain said.

"We won't let that happen" Wonder Girl said.

"That's right" Superboy said.

"Alright team, we're heading out to save Christmas for everyone" Miss Martian said.

The team prepares to suit up in their winter gear and got on the bio ship to head for the north pole.

* * *

NORTH POLE-DECEMBER 24 PM 9:00 PM

The villains thrashed the whole town while the elves are tied up. Klarion is speaking to Santa who is trapped in the crystal ball.

"How do you like it that Christmas is dying because you are not there for them" Klarion said.

"You're hurting a lot of people who believe in Christmas, do you not have a feeling for any of them" Santa said.

"Honestly, no. I just enjoy their suffering" Klarion said.

"You're fooling yourself, young man. There is hope for Christmas that you don't see" Santa said.

"We'll see" Klarion said.

The bio ship lands outside the town which is cloaked. The team then proceed on foot and follow the elf.

"Superman and I have been around the north pole a lot, we would've notice a town if we seen it" Superboy said.

The elf then used a spell to uncloak the town. The team then got surprised.

"Wow" Superboy said.

"Before we go in, I need your word that you'll never reveal the secret of Santa and this place to anyone" Elf said.

"You have our word" Red Robin said.

"We won't tell anyone" Miss Martian said.

"Thank you" Elf said.

The team went into town and see that the place has been damaged recently. They proceed to the workshop to see Klarion with the crystal ball that has Santa.

"Santa" Elf said.

"Let him go, Klarion" Miss Martian said.

"Why, so you all can have a nice jolly Christmas. Not a chance" Klarion said.

"Just so you know, we'll stop you and save Santa" Red Robin said.

"Not likely" Klarion said as he snapped his fingers.

Mammoth, Icicle Jr, and Psimon appeared to challenge the team.

"Alright team, all of Christmas depends on this" Miss Martian said.

"Attack" Klarion said.

Superboy and Wonder Girl fought Mammoth, the two prove to be too much for him to defeated alone. They both punched and defeated him together. Speedy and Red Robin fought Icicle Jr. Red Robin then threw his batarangs at him only for him to shield himself with ice. Speedy was able to shoot him from behind with a heat generating arrow. The arrow effected Icicle with high concentrated heat that weaken him.

"Enjoy the heat, Jack Frost" Speedy said.

Miss Martian then fought Psimon uses her mental powers which made them evenly matched.

"You can't hope to defeat me like this" Psimon said.

"I don't have to " Miss Martian said.

Aquagirl then punched Psimon while he wasn't watching and knocked him out cold.

"I just need to distract you" Miss Martian said.

Robin fought against Klarion who is using magic. Robin was able to avoid his blast and tries to get close to save Santa.

"Trying to get close aren't you" Klarion said.

"Trying to save Christmas" Robin said.

"Wait, where's Kid Flash" Klarion said.

Kid Flash came in and took the crystal ball from Klarion.

"I'll take this" Kid Flash said.

"Give that back" Klarion said.

"You'll have to take it from us, your team is defeated" Miss Martian said.

"Give up, you lose" Robin said.

"For now, come everyone it's time to go" Klarion said.

Klarion used magic to teleport them out. The elf then use magic to free Santa from the ball. Santa was then free.

"Thank you all for your help. You all saved Christmas" Santa said.

"Ah Santa, we have a problem" Elf said.

"What's wrong" Santa said.

"Your time to deliver present was behind schedule due to this situation" Elf said.

"You're right, I won't be able to deliver all the presents before tomorrow morning" Santa said.

"You will, with some help" Miss Martian said.

Santa went off delivering presents with Superboy and Kid Flash helping. They used super speed to make up for the past time, they delivered presents to each of the homes. By then they were able to deliver all the presents on time and Santa came back from his delivering.

"Thank you all for you help" Santa said.

"No problem" Kid Flash said.

"Happy to help" Superboy said.

"You all can head home now, you'll find your surprises waiting for you at home" Santa said.

"Surprises" Robin said.

"Yes, even for you" Santa said.

"But I hardly celebrate this day, let alone believe in it" Robin said.

"What's important is that you spend you day with your friends and you'll find the meaning of Christmas" Santa said.

"Alright, think it's time to head back. Goodbye" Miss Martian said.

"Goodbye and Merry Christmas, ho ho ho" Santa said.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-DECEMBER 25 7:00 AM

The team all spend the night together at Mount Justice and woke up. They walked by to see dinner and presents set up.

"Wow" Cassie said.

"You sure did great, Megan" Chris said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me" Megan said.

"Then who" Lorena said.

"You think it was him" Tim said.

"Santa" Damian said.

"Well, let open them up" Bart said.

"Yeah" Mia said.

The all opened their presents and got their gifts. Barbara and Hiro came in to join them for Christmas. Chris and Cassie got together under the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe" Cassie said.

"Might as well" Chris said.

They both kissed each other and Megan called them for dinner. Everyone sat down for dinner except for Damian.

"Damian, aren't you going to join us" Megan said.

Damian begins to think about what Santa had said.

"Yeah" Damian said.

"Then come on, eat up before Bart takes it all" Lorena said.

"Hey" Bart said.

"Well, Merry Christmas everyone" Megan said.

"Merry Christmas" Everyone said together.


End file.
